Por amor al Santo Grial ¿qué hiciste, Saber?
by Leo-leo-leo y leo
Summary: Saber, siendo un familiar de Tohsaka Rin, decide inmiscuirse más en la vida de esta y de Shirou (aún más de la cuenta) y a la vez de que les hace pasar algunos malos momentos, esta comete lo que puede considerarse la mayor de las estupideces... esperen, ¿Saber cometiendo una estupidez...? ¿qué podría ser tan grave... Entren y léanlo.
1. CAP 1

**Espero... en verdad espero que alguien, alguien, ¡QUIEN SEA! Quiera darle su apoyo a esta humilde historia. La comedia no es lo mío, pero ahí hago la lucha.**

 **Sé que hay fans de esta saga en este foro, ¡Aparezcan y hagan su magia!**

 **Comentarios al final del capítulo...**

¡¿Que tu qué?!

Las magulladuras en mi cuerpo no mentían... Saber era mucho más estricta en la escuela que en casa... esperen, ¿escuela?... Bueno, mis creaturitas, déjenme explicarles.

La 5ta Guerra del Santo Grial ha terminado, concretamente hace 6 años, y bueno, Tohsaka, he digo, Rin, logró hacer que Saber se quedara con nosotros, lo hizo haciendo que Saber se quedara como un familiar suyo, proveyendo de el mana necesario para ella, por eso Saber sigue aquí con nosotros.

Al principio Saber sería la encargada de enseñarme a como pulir mi destreza con la espada, además de otras técnicas de combate, y así estuvimos bien por unos tres meses... hasta que llegó la primavera, y, junto con ella, el último año de preparatoria para Toh... Rin, para Rin y para mi, así que al tener encima el más pesado de los años en la escuela, Rin y yo estuvimos descuidando un poco los entrenamientos, esto a Saber no le gustó ni siquiera un poco; por eso, una noche de abril después de comer, puso sus manos sobre la mesa, como cuando tiene un importante anuncio que hacer, y sin más nos dijo...

 _-Shirou, Rin, les tengo un importante anuncio que hacer -_ nos dijo con su habitual seriedad - _y es... -_ hizo una pausa, mirándonos fijamente a Toh... a Rin y a mí, y de reojo también a Fuji-nee y a Sakura, que nos estaban acompañando a cenar - _... he tomado la decisión de buscar un trabajo. -_ concluyo, como siempre lo hace, con solemnidad.

La noticia fue todo un acontecimiento, como lo hicimos notar los presentes.

 _-Ohhh, ¡eso es excelente, Saber-chan!_ -contestó entusiasta Fuji-nee.

- _Fe-felicidades, Saber-san -_ dijo Sakura, siempre tan correcta.

 _-Así que trabajando a mis espaldas, ¿no Saber? -_ dijo Rin, aparentando estar ofendida mientras bebía su té verde, aunque la verdad solo parecía algo desconcertada - _eso es algo de lo que tendremos que hablar, no vaya a ser que se repita lo de Archer -_ siguió diciendo en su típico tono condescendiente y aburrido - _ya suficiente quebraderos de cabeza me dio él, como para que tú..._

 _-¡Tohsaka! -_ la reñí yo, en parte para que no dijera algo que no debía enfrente de Fuji-nee o Sakura, y en parte porque me parecía que estaba siendo algo injusta con Saber, ella no es como Archer, digo, ella no ha intentado matarme intencionalmente por lo menos... - _Felicidades, Saber, estoy seguro que un trabajo te sentará bien -_ le dije a Saber con honestidad, tal vez el tener ese trabajo la haría sentir más útil, últimamente se quejaba de que no estaba haciendo nada de provecho.

 _-Cierto, cierto -_ volvió a decir Rin, recuperando su buen ánimo _-no me puedo molestar por cosas mínimas como esas, lo que será, será... en cuanto a ti, Shirou -_ dijo, para, en el acto, agarrarme del cuello de la camisa y restregarme la cabeza con fuerza - _¡ya te he dicho una y mil veces que me llames Rin!, ¡Rin! ¡grábate eso bien en esta cabeza de fósforo que tienes! -_ no dejaba de zarandearme.

-¡ _Auch, ahh, auchh, Toh, Toh, Rin, para, para, duele! -_ me quejaba.

- _Bien. Parece que al fin lo has entendido, felicidades de vuelta, Saber._

-G _racias de vuelta, Rin -_ dijo ella.

- _Ustedes se siguen llevando bien como siempre, ¿he chicos? -_ preguntó jocosa Fuji-nee.

 _-Se-s-sem...sempai, eso es, es_... -oí balbucear a Sakura, que se veía sonrojada.

-B _ien, como sea, -_ dije, una vez repuesto _-solo dime Saber -_ dije yo, tratando de olvidarme del dolor del revoltijo de cabello que ella me hizo -¿ _en que conseguiste trabajo?_

Cuando hice esa pregunta, juro que noté como Saber aparentemente sonreía, y era un sonrisa que para ser francos me atemorizó, no como la habitual sonrisa gentil que ella siempre nos dirige, era mas bien como malvada; como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta, Saber se puso de pie, y, no se en que momento la había traído, levantó una espada de bambú del dojo de la casa, e hizo una pose de lucha, dijo:

- _Seré la nueva maestra de kendo en el dojo de su escuela, Shirou, Rin, Sakura, de ahora en adelante se dirigirán a mi como "Saber-sensei" -_ y con ese anuncio, fue que empezó los que han sido hasta ahora, los tres mese de escuela más duros de mi vida...

...

 **Ojalá les haya gustado, en 2 o tres semanas, nuevo capi...**


	2. CAP 2

**Me decidí a publicar el siguiente capítulo antes de tiempo, debido a la buena recepción. Ahora, a los créditos:**

 **El universo de Fate no me pertenece, créditos a sus respectivos autores**

 **PD: Perdonen el error de dedo del otro capítulo, eran 6 meses, no 6 años del final de la Guerra, luego lo corrijo**

 **CAP II**

 **¿POR QUÉ LO HICICTE?**

La vida como estudiante finalista de preparatoria es, en síntesis, emocionante desde muchos puntos de vista: el final de años de compañerismo obligatorio, aunque en la mayoría de casos, agradable; el final de los tediosos estudios obligatorios seglares; la aceptación en el mundo adulto que muchos ansían (¡pff Ilusos!); la elección de carreras o estudios superiores [o ambos a la vez (doble ¡pff Ilusos!)].

Para mi, para Rin y, de cierta forma, para Shinji (que de alguna manera logró colarse también al tercer curso) y Sakura, significa el haber sobrevivido a un evento en donde la gran mayoría de los implicados fallecen como es la Guerra del Santo Grial, el haber pasado con vida, y tener un futuro (aunque a Shinji yo francamente no le veo ningún futuro prometedor).

¿Debería estar feliz? Sin duda sí, así debería estar. Hace 6 meses que este evento llegó a su fin, y yo estoy feliz por el resultado que hubo: evitamos que Gilgamesh destruyera el mundo con ese Grial corrupto, y conservamos a Saber en el proceso, algo que agradecí mucho... en su momento; y ahora, Rin y yo somos... heeee... ¿como decirlo...? ¿novios? Algo así, y eso me tiene muy contento. Así que, en resumen, yo debería de estar viviendo en una nube, ¿verdad? Podemos decir que sí, en una nube, una nube que se siente como el azote de una espada de bambú...

-¡Auchhh! Ayay!

-Shirou, concéntrate.

Para ti es fácil decirlo, no te están moliendo a palos, Saber. Y es que desde que Saber comenzó a principios de abril a ser la instructora de kendo en la escuela a la que voy (y aún no sé como consiguió entrar), y vino a parar con los de tercero, ¡no ha parado de usarme a mi como muñeco de prácticas de todo el mundo! Ella no tiene piedad de mi, dice que en las prácticas yo no debo usar mana para nada, y que me debo limitar a usar una sola espada, lo cual no sería malo de no ser por que...

-¡todas las chicas, hagan una fila! ¡su rival será...Shirou!

-¡¿Otra vez sensei!?

-¡Emiya-kun no hace nada!

-¡Nunca nos da buena pelea!

-¡Es un dejado!

-¡Shinji por lo menos no tiene reparos en atacarnos, aunque es también un inútil, ¿pero él?!

-¡A callar!, pelearán contra Shirou, ya dije -fue la firme respuesta de Saber.

Y esta ha sido la tónica desde abril hasta hoy... Saber siempre quiere que yo sea el rival de las chicas, y Rin se ha convertido en la rival titular de los varones. Rin no tiene problemas en su rublo, pareciese que ella nació para lastimar al género masculino de manera muy violenta, pero, ¿y yo qué? Detesto pegarle a una chica, así de sencillo.

La cosa es... que Saber se ha empeñado en que no tema de enfrentarme a mi oponente, sea este del género que sea, y es por eso, según ella, que debo de aprovechar la oportunidad que me da la escuela para aclimatarme a eso... ¡pero es que no es miedo! Es respeto por las mujeres, yo las respeto y por eso no les pego, pero ella dice que no, que soy débil de carácter, Fuji-nee dice _¡pelea!_ Rin dice "va... que me importa..." Sakura no dice nada, y yo...

¿El resultado? Al final de cada clase termino más magullado que una toronja en un mercado de pulgas porque, en opinión de las chicas, yo las subestimo y por eso no peleo en serio... ¡es que nadie me respeta. A Saber eso parece no molestarle... hasta juraría que eso le divierte...

-¡Shirou, concéntrate!

-Ay, ayayayay, ay, ay...

y así es como está terminando la hora de las clases de kendo vespertina, yo, todo lleno de marcas de varazos en el cuerpo, siendo rodeado por cuatro furiosas chicas que, espada boke en mano, me atacan sin piedad.

-¡Chicas, alto! -fue el bramido de Saber.

Las cuatro chicas que me atacaban y las demás chicas de la clase, se acercaron a Saber y la rodearon; todas ellas la respetan y le obedecen en todo.

-¡Gracias, Saber-sensei! -corearon todas, juntaron las manos e hicieron una reverencia.

-Un placer, chicas. Buen trabajo. -dijo ella, seria, pero, como era conmigo (al inicio) con un rostro afable.

-Gra, gracias Sa... ¡ah, ay!, Saber-sensei -dije yo en el suelo, todo golpeado.

-Igualmente Shirou -me dijo, solo que a mi con voz indiferente -luego hablamos -me repitió ahora un poco más cerca, con una mirada cargada con algo de reproche. Se alejó un poco de mi, y gritó al otro lado del gimnasio: -¡Rin, la hora ya acabó!

Desde el otro lado del gimnasio, Tohsaka, vestida al igual que todos con su traje de entrenamiento reglamentario, pero con el vuelo del kimono recogido por encima de las rodillas, levantó la vista.

-Sí, sí, sensei -la oí decir mientras se acercaba a nosotros con actitud indiferente, e indiferente su actitud también a la bola de chicos que había a sus espaldas, todos magullados y en el suelo. -Bueno, hasta el viernes entonces, muchachos -les sonrió socarronamente con guiño incluido a los pocos que habían aún en pie, aunque claramente estos también victimas de Rin. Pusieron cara como de haber visto al diablo. Todos se asustaron. Todos le temen. Thosaka Rin, señoras y señores.

Ambas, Saber y Rin se acercaron a mi, aún en el suelo. Esperamos un par de minutos a que las chicas eufóricas y los chicos aterrados se marcharan para, por fin, hablar...

-¡Saber! -Dije, quejándome -hay un límite en lo mal que me puedes tratar, sabías? Le pregunté, levantándome del suelo y sobando mis partes adoloridas.

Por toda respuesta, Saber solo se paró enfrente mio, se cruzó de brazos, e hizo algo que jamás la había visto hacer: me bufó... ¡me bufó! ¡Saber me bufó!

-¡Hmpf! -volteó la cara -es culpa tuya por no saber responder a sus ataques, Shirou.

-...Pe-pe-pero a ti que...? -no pude terminar, por que Rin me tomó del brazo, y me jaló hacia la salida del gimnasio.

-Basta ya, Shirou, me estas dando dolor de cabeza, vamos, ¡tengo hambre! -me decía, mientras me jalaba afuera del gimnasio, dejando a Saber adentro, sola, que como de costumbre después de cada encuentro, recogía ella misma todos los equipos de lucha.

Yo le iba a reclamar a Rin de que aún quería hablar con Saber, quería saber por qué ha estado tan irritada conmigo el último mes, pero una vez salimos del gimnasio, de improviso ella me empujó al interior de un salón vacío que hay por ahí, creo que era la oficina del jefe de entrenadores que ahora no se encontraba. Una vez que ambos estuvimos adentro, ella rápidamente cerró la puerta, y me hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

-¡Shhh, Emiya-kun -ella ahora solo me dice "Emiya-kun" cuando el asunto es serio, por lo cual me callé al instante.

Ella se me acercó, luego de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

-Necesito que guardes silencio -me susurró para, acto seguido, proceder a realizar lo que parecía un hechizo, susurrando el conjuro, tras lo cual, una luz roja con caracteres de runas cubrió toda la sala, al parecer se trata de un hechizo de bloqueo del sonido. Lo que sea que me quiera decir, es serio.

Tras acabar con el hechizo, ella volvió a acercarse a mi.

-No quiero que nadie, en especial Saber, escuche lo que voy a decirte.

Eso me extrañó bastante...

-¿Y por qué, si se puede saber, no quie...?

escucha, Emiya-kun -de nuevo con ese mote que indicaba que estaba hablando en serio -seguro tú has notado que Saber ha estado actuando demasiado extraño últimamente, en especial contigo, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, las chicas a las que me enfrento durante las clases lo saben, y estos moretones... -se los mostré, en mi torso y espalda -lo saben. Pero -hice una pausa -lo que en verdad deseo saber es... ¿por qué?

Miré atentamente a Rin, esperando que ella tuviera una respuesta. Pasaron varios minutos, y nada. Al final volví a hablar:

-Tohsaka -la llamé también por su apellido, lo cual hizo que reaccionara, como yo quería.

-¡Que me llames...! -pero no acabó la frase, se detuvo, y me miró fijamente, con un rostro como de revelación. -... ¡es eso,! pero, ¿será posible...? -ya no hablaba conmigo, habla consigo misma, como siempre hace cuando cavila en un tema profundo -debo investigar, algún precedente tiene que haber, tal vez alguien que realizó algún conjuro de nigromancia, o una invocación espiritual de un humano, como los que hace el Grial, tengo que saberlo...

justo en ese momento, Rin pareció recordar que hablaba conmigo y no sola, así que me volvió a hablar:

-Perdona, Shirou, hay una teoría que debo investigar, pero te quiero hacer una pregunta, para que reflexiones -me dijo, tomó aire, y exclamó: -¿crees tú que Saber podría sentir rencor o desprecio, no solo por ti, sino por todo el género masculino?

¿Que significa esa pregunta...? parece que Rin se acaba de dar cuenta de algo, algo seguramente grave como para ponerse a investigarlo. Esa pregunta me mantendrá en vela por varios días ¿Saber, sintiendo rencor por los hombres? Ella es El Rey de los Caballeros, un caballero jamás sentiría rencor en su corazón, y menos lo expresaría, en especial ella. Pero, si no es rencor ¿que es? ¿Por qué se comporta así? ¡haaayyy! ¡me duele todo! Me iré a casa.

Saber molesta con los hombres, y además, sin razón, ¡hmf! No sé que se le haya ocurrido a esa chica, pero espero esté equivocada.

...

 **¿Que creen que aya descubierto Rin, para que se pusiera así? ¿será cierto eso de que Saber sienta rencor por alguien?**

 **Averiguenlo, en el próximo episodio (soné como comercial de televisión barato, lo sé, no me juzguen).**


	3. CAP 3

**Esta historia estará empezando a tomar forma.**

 **No me pregunten cuántos capítulos serán, eso ni yo lo sé.**

 **EL UNIVERSO DE FATE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA, CRÉDITO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.**

 **Comentarios abajo :)**

AÚN MÁS EXTRAÑA...

Tras esa conversación que tuve con Rin, no pude evitar reflexionar sobre la actitud de Saber durante las últimas semanas, o para tener una mejor referencia, desde que empezó a dar clases en mi escuela desde hace hace 3 meses ya...

...

El primer día... el primer día en que Saber se presentó ante toda mi clase como su nueva profesora de esgrima y kendo, todo parecía más o menos normal, Saber sonreía como siempre, y nos enseñaba con paciencia, pero con firmeza las posiciones y reglas a seguir en el combate con espadas de madera. Cumpliendo uno de mis temores iniciales, los chicos rápidamente empezaron a adular a la nueva maestra rubia joven que teníamos. No importa que ella usara en todo momento de la clase su armadura de entrenamiento de kendo, su atractivo no pasaba desapercibido. Más allá de algunos piropos, no pasó nada más, y siendo Saber tan buena para ignorar comentarios que no le interesaban como son los flirteos de una bola de adolescentes, no pasó a mayores.

Y durante todo el primer mes no hubo mucho que contar; Saber daba sus clases de manera eficiente, y todos mis compañeros se mostraban satisfechos con su nueva maestra. Rin y yo ahora siendo compañeros de salón nos la pasábamos mas o menos tranquilo teniendo a Saber en nuestra escuela, eso nos daba algo más de confianza... pero las cosas buenas en la vida duran muy poco...

 _-Shirou, de ahora en adelante, tú serás el oponente designado para las chicas, y tú, Rin, la oponente designada de los chicos, ¿alguien tiene algo que objetar?_

El día que Saber hizo ese anuncio, me extrañé un poco, pero luego pensé en el sistema de enseñanza que había diseñado...

La idea de Saber era que chicos y chicas aprendieran por separado, pero no en su totalidad, ya que el bloque de chicas contaría con un par de chicos (yo y, extraño por cierto, Shinji), y el grupo de chicos, también tendrían a dos chicas (Rin y otra chica, una tal Fujuoka). La idea de este grupo era, que cada género aprendiera a su propio ritmo, pero con el apoyo de miembros del otro género con el fin de medir progresos, y por eso los dos mejores chicos de la clase, y las dos mejores chicas de la clase durante las evaluaciones del primer mes, actuarían como mediadores de ambos grupos.

Hasta ahí todo bien, se supone que eso es lo que haría una sensei responsable e inteligente como Saber, pero entonces...

...Las actitudes de ciertas personas, que hasta entonces eran inocuas a los ojos de la espadachina, empezaron a tener repercusiones muy curiosas... por citar un ejemplo:

 _-¡Ya te lo he dicho, Yumino, alguien de tu complexión y estatura no puede ganar en un puje mano a mano! Escucha... -_ puso su mejor cara de enfado exigente _-lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomar tu espada y golpear con ella la mano de tu rival, una vez lo desarmes, habrás ganado, ¿quedó claro, enano?_

Yumino Yoga, de solo 1,60m, muy delgado, con grandes lentes, y nervioso a mas no poder, trató de hacer, temblando, lo que su maestra le indicó. Rin, tan amable como es, solo retiró sus manos antes de que Yumino hiciera contacto, y, aprovechando la apertura, lo mandó a dormir con un golpe de su boken en el cuello.

- _Sensei -_ dijo, con mirada hastiada - _¿que no hay nadie más...? ¡me estoy aburriendo! -_ y se fue en búsqueda de su siguiente víctima. Ya entonces mis compañeros la conocían como "Tohsaka, la que corta hombrías y orgullo".

Ese evento sucedió para cuando Saber entraba en su segundo mes de trabajo en la escuela. Al inicio tenía una actitud amable y servicial, tanto con sus alumnos, como con otros maestros, y todos la apreciaban mucho. Saber se veía muy contenta con su primer mes de maestra en esta escuela, en esta ciudad, en esta época... pero sigo, no, seguimos, Rin y yo, sin saber como, en que momento, o por que, Saber consiguió los documentos necesarios para optar como maestra, y como consiguió esa falsa identidad británica que la identificaba como "Saber Arturia Pendragón"...

En fin, la cosa es, que luego de llevar poco mas que un mes, empezó a tratar en sus clases de una forma, como decirlo, mucho mas estricta, casi militar, como si quisiera prepararnos para una guerra; en especial a los chicos, nos trataba muy pesado.

A las chicas las entrenaba como auténticas Amazonas, y nos usaba a los chicos como sus muñecos de práctica cuando teníamos la evaluación conjunta semanal, y ella esperaba que los chicos lucharan en igualdad de condiciones contra las chicas. Como comprenderán, muchos chicos (en especial yo) teníamos mucho reparo en golpear a las mujeres,y por esa renuencia a ir en serio, Saber nos hacía pasar por auténticas torturas de régimen militar, como hacer cien lagartijas en menos de 10 minutos... ¡con Saber sobre nuestras espaldas! Ella es pequeña, pero si le dijera lo que pesa, seguro que en su actitud actual, no me lo perdonaría, y me castigaría.

Otra cosa a tomar en consideración sobre el brusco cambio de comportamiento y actitud en Saber, es que no nos quiere decir en que se gasta su dinero... si, eso, como maestra Saber recibe una paga quincenal de 30,000 yenes (unos 270 dólares mas o menos), de los cuales, la mitad se lo entregó a Fuji-nee como pago por el alquiler de su propia habitación y demás servicios, y lo demás se lo quedó ella; pero, a decir verdad, no sabemos en que lo usa más allá de algunas cosa de no mucha importancia, como algo de ropa o un teléfono celular, es todo un misterio...

Y como última baza en todo este enigma, Saber desaparece por como 2 horas durante cada tarde desde mayo; termina el horario de clases, y, a diferencia de Rin, Fuji-nee o yo, ella no regresa a casa de inmediato... desaparece un par de horas, y cuando vuelve, nadie, ni siquiera Rin, es capaz de arrancarle a donde se fue, solo responde algo así como " _asuntos míos que debo atender, en el futuro se los diré, Rin, Shirou..."_ En serio, es molesto e irritante no saber nada, ¿que significará todo esto? ¡hay, yo que se!

...

5:50... actualidad... cocinando... sí, la verdad es que me encanta demasiado cocinar, en especial para las personas que quiero, pero ahora mismo lo que estoy es cocinando con una enorme duda y preocupación en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, es una sensación como las que no he tenido desde la Guerra hace ya meses: ¿que pasa con Saber...? ¿por qué actúa así, tan ruda e irracional...?

trato de apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente, por que, en verdad, me estoy torturando yo solo; pero parece ser que el universo me quiere ayudar esta vez, oigo que una moto se está deteniendo... Fuji-nee llegó.

-¡heeyy! ¡Shirou! ¡ya llegué! -entró por la puerta quitándose descuidadamente el calzado (como siempre), entra gritando que tiene hambre (como siempre) y se tira a la mesa a ver televisión (¿tengo que repetirlo?) -¡comida, comida, quiero comida! ¡comida, comida, quiero comida -dice, aporreando la mesa impaciente con su sonrisa tan disparatada que tiene. Saben, a veces siento como si mi relación con Fujimura fuera la de un matrimonio... ¡pero la esposa aquí soy yo! Espero que nadie en la escuela se entere de esto, tengo mi orgullo masculino, ¿saben?

-¡Heeyy!, ¡Fuji-nee, espera! -le dije desde la cocina -debemos esperar a Saber y a Rin, recuerda -generalmente Sakura cena con nosotros, pero por ahora está de viaje escolar, los de segundo viajan a muchos lugares como universidades y eso antes del fin del primer semestre, cosas de planificación laboral.

-hmmm, ¡no quiero esperar! ¡tengo hambre! -seguía con su berrinche de niña pequeña golpeando la mesa.

-Pues es lo que hay, te aguantas -le dije para poner fin a esta absurda discusión.

Yo seguía en la cocina vigilando el caldo que estaba preparando y añadiéndole algunos condimentos, en lo que escucho que la puerta es abierta. Me asomo para ver de quien se trata, y veo que es Saber; ella llegó vestida con una chaqueta de dos botones minúscula sobre una camiseta de franela blanca, pantalón de vestir femeninos negro, unas botas con bordes de lana y cargando con un bolso de viaje... ¿un bolso de viaje?

-¡Hooo, Saber!, ya llegaste, la comida estará...

-Gracias, Shirou, ya comí -me dijo. ¿como que ya comió...? ¿dónde?

-Ya comiste? -le pregunté, por mera inercia.

-Sí, y... se me acercó a donde estaba cocinando -tampoco dormiré aquí, nos veremos hasta mañana en la escuela.

¡QUÉ!

-Sabe, ¡espera! -le dije al agarrarla del brazo -¿cómo que no dormirás aquí...? y Rin ya lo sabe?

-¿Rin? -Saber está poniendo una cara de duda que me asombra, ¿en serio me lo está preguntando?

-Si, Rin ella debe saberlo, ¿lo olvidas?

-¿Y por qué la señorita Tohsaka tendría que saber en donde está Saber-chan? -nos pregunta Fuji-nee... ¡rayos! ¡lo olvide! Ella no debe saberlo.

-Mira, Shirou, no se de que trate esto, pero yo me voy, quedé con alguien, solo vine por algo de ropa y me voy a...

-¡QUE QUEDASTE CON ALGUIEN! ¿¡CON QUIÉN!, ¡CUANDO!, ¡CÓMO!? -En serio, no estoy entendiéndolo... ¿desde cuando Saber hace planes con otras personas que Rin o yo no sepamos, y para más inri, a nuestras espaldas? Desde hace algunos meses Saber ha dejado de comportarse como Saber, algo está muy, muy, pero muy raro en ella.

-Shirou -me dice ella, mirándome como si le estuviera hablando a un retrasado -en serio no sé por qué te sorprende lo que hago, soy una maestra, y como tal, tengo una vida social que cuidar, voy a verme con un par de colegas y eso es todo, mañana en la mañana nos veremos en la escuela, y, tal vez, venga a dormir. Buenas noches Shirou, Fujimura, llévense bien y no irriten a Rin, ya saben como se porta. ¡hasta mañana! -nos hizo una reverencia, y se fue. En serio, ¿qué paso...?

El silencio nos invadió a Fuji-nee y a mí dentro de la casa. Saber salió del recinto y puso rumbo a quien sabe donde, ¡y Rin no se aparece!... ¡¿qué está pasando con Saber?!

-Entonces...! -la cantarina voz de Fuji me trajo de vuelta a la realidad -Tohsaka-san parece que tardará un rato más, así que... ¿comemos, ejeje?

...

 **en serio, espero que les guste, y... ¿comentarios? ¡si no cuestan nada!**


	4. CAP 4

**Nuevo capítulo, mi gente, léanlo y gózenlo**

 **El universo de FATE no me pertenece, le pertenece a la animación TYPE MOON**

 **INVESTIGANDO LAS RAREZAS**

¿En serio, qué tan tonto podía ser Shirou para no darse cuenta de las rarezas que ha estado haciendo Saber desde hace meses? Bueno... total, el no es precisamente el magus más avispado que he conocido, debo darle el beneficio de la novatada... creo.

Lo que sucede con Saber no es normal, lo mires por donde lo mires, no es normal: desafiar mi autoridad, tratar con descortesía a Emiya-kun, seguir el juego a Fujimura-sensei, participando en algunas de sus tontos discursos sobre lo buenos que son ciertos hombres y lo malos que son otros, y, sobre todo, tratar con excesiva dureza a los chicos, que si bien a veces don peor que una piedra allá en donde no te da el sol, Saber sabría como manejar el asunto con madures y educación, en especial siendo ahora una maestra bajo las órdenes de la estricta sociedad educativa moderna... pero esa disciplina casi militar que está implementando con nosotros es, bastante fuera de lo que esperaría de Saber, que es capaz de adaptarse al ritmo y las circunstancias de cada persona. Todo esto es sospechoso, muy sospechoso.

A raíz de la conversación que tuve con Shirou ese día en la escuela, me propuse averiguar que es lo que sucede con Saber. Shirou me dio una pista, Saber ha estado en este estrato de la realidad por aproximadamente medio año, lo cual es mucho tiempo. Según el reporte que la Iglesia hizo sobre todos los participantes de la Cuarta Guerra, encontré algunas cosas sobre Gilgamesh bastante interesantes... creo que Saber, tal vez no de la misma manera, pero si similar, está sufriendo una mutación de su alma debido a todo el mana que ha estado recibiendo de la era moderna, no solo de mi, sino de Shirou, del ambiente, y hasta del que recibió de Caster... tantas fuentes extrañas de donde un Espíritu Heroico toma mana no puede pasar desapercibido sin tener alguna consecuencia.

Partiendo de esta premisa, inicié mis investigaciones sobre lo que le pasa a un Espíritu Heroico al pasar mucho tiempo alimentándose de mana humano; lo que descubrí fue muy inquietante.

Pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder, así que esta misma mañana, luego de despertarme, envié un comunicado a la asociación de magos, informando un poco por encima la situación... no se confundan, lo que hice no es algo que a mi me produzca precisamente gusto, lo último que quiero es que esa gente de Londres, o peor aún, esos perros de la Iglesia metan su cuchara y hagan más grave el problema de lo que ya es, pero necesito ayuda profesional para lidiar con este problema, y aquí en Fuyuki lo más profesional que tengo a mano, es Shirou... supongo que con esto entenderán ahora mi situación y lo desesperada que es.

Me la pasé toda la tarde encerrada en mi casa, buscando y buscando, necesitaba encontrar un hechizo, un conjuro en específico, lo voy a necesitar una vez que la gente de Londres llegue, como dije no confío en esa gente lo suficiente como para dejarlos a sus anchas con Saber, debo saber que pasa, pero también debo protegerla.

Ya son las 7 de la tarde, seguro Shirou ya preparó la cena, bien, me muero de hambre. Cuando me dispongo a salir de casa e ir rumbo a la de Shirou, recibo una llamada telefónica. Contesto:

-¿sí?

[...]

solo se oía estática, que raro, ¿número equivocado?

-¿Alo?, Tohsaka al habla -intenté de nuevo.

[...]

nuevamente solo se oye estática. Mejor cuelgo, quiero comer

- _"Ella está cambiando..."_

 _¡_ escuché una voz! Una voz muy siniestra, por cierto.

-Aló, ¿quién habla? -volví a preguntar; nada, sea quién sea, no me quiere contestar. La llamada se cortó. ¿de quién será esa voz, que tan familiar me sonó? ¿y qué querrá decir con eso de que "ella está cambiando"? ¿se referirá a Saber? Tal vez sea de la Iglesia o de la Asociación de Magus, pero de haber sido así, se habrían identificado, entonces... ¿quién será?

...

-¡Shirou! -entré a la casa de mi novio cabeza de fósforo, creo que es necesario que él sepa cuales son mis planes con respecto a Saber, lo que aprendí en mi investigación seguro que le interesará, tal vez entre los dos podamos hacer algo al respecto.

Entré a la casa de los Emiya, pero Shirou no salió a recibirme... que raro.

-¡Shirou! Volví a gritar, pero él no se aparece en la sala, tampoco está en la cocina. Lo buscaré en su cuarto. -oye, Shirou, ¿qué no oyes que te estoy hablando? ¡hay! Que fastidio causan los pupilos que no acuden al llamado de sus maestros cuando estos los requieren, gran tonto irreverente...

paré de golpe mi regañina cariñosa, Shirou no está en su cuarto, y pensándolo bien, la televisión está prendida en un canal que ahora mismo emite una telenovela china, el mismo canal que Fujimura-sensei sintoniza cuando dan el noticiario, pero quita cuando este acaba, y pone caricaturas.

-¿Emiya-kun... Fujimura-sensei... Saber? -lo intenté una vez más... silencio, hay mucho silencio, esto no me está gustando nada ya. Preparé dos cristales de energía, y uno de barrera, sea lo que sea que haya aquí, estaré lista para recibirlo. Salgo de la habitación de Shirou, y con mucha sutileza, me dirijo al patio trasero, para desde ahí evaluar la situación.

Una vez afuera, reviso desde el patio a través de las ventanas cada cuarto que haya, buscando algún intruso. Las luces están prendidas, la comida está aún tibia, la tele está prendida, veo sus abrigos colgados en el perchero; sin duda estuvieron aquí, pero parece que algo, o alguien, los hizo marcharse abrupta mente, debo saber que pasó.

- _Saber... Saber -_ Saber no responde a mis llamadas mentales; sé que está ahí, pero no me responde, ¿será que estará peleando? No, aún si estuviera peleando, el responderme no sería ningún problema para ella. Probaré otra cosa.

Haré una llamada telefónica, espero que Shirou me responda. Nada, Shirou no me responde, ¿y Fujimura-sensei? Vale la pena probar.

 _Prrrrrrr...prrrrrrr...prrrrrr... -_ tres tonos - _¿aló? -_ Fujimura-sensei contestó.

-Fuji-sensei, soy yo, Tohsaka Rin -le respondí -verá, acabo de llegar a casa, pero no encontré a nadie, a pesar de estar la cena servida, y me preocupé, por eso la llamo, ¿a donde están?

- _"¡Haaaa!, Tohsaka-chan... no, no lo sé, verás: Saber-chan llegó vestida todo rara, así en plan cazadora de hombres, recogió algo de ropa, y se fue sin decir a donde, y Emiya-kun, ¡haaaay, Emiya-kun! Lloró por un buen rato, preguntando en donde estaba su amada Saber-chan, y al cabo de una media hora, se levantó, no dijo nada, y salió corriendo como alma que lleva Kuzuki-sensei, y yo, como la adulta respinsable que soy, salí en mi moto para buscarlo -_ ella hizo una pausa, tal vez para tomar aire. Debí adivinar lo que se venía a continuación para proteger mis oídos - _¡PERO YA LLEVO BUSCÁNDOLO 2 HORAS, Y NO LO ENCUENTRO!, ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" -_ gritó

-¡Fuji-sensei, cálmese por favor! -mis oídos aún me palpitaban por el grito -espere un momento, ¿dice que Saber tomó ropa suya, vistiendo raro, y se fue sin decir a donde? -le pregunté, desconcertada.

- _"Sí, dijo que iba a ir a pasar el tiempo con unos colegas, tomó su ropa, y desapareció. Emiya-kun se volvió loco después de esto, dijo que no entendía nada,y que tú no estabas, y creo que por eso se fue corriendo. Creo que habló acerca de una presencia o un presentimiento, no le entendí bien... Tohsaka-chan, ¿tú sabes lo que pasa?"_

Estaba aún anonadada por todo lo que Fujimura-sensei me dijo, entonces, ¿ya ha comenzado...?

-Sí, Fuji-sensei, sé lo que pasa. No se preocupe, yo me ocuparé de todo, usted vuelva a casa y descanse, yo me encargo. -le dije, para tranquilizarla.

- _"Te lo encargo, Tohsaka-chan" -_ y cortó la llamada.

Parece que la actitud y el comportamiento de Saber están evolucionando mucho más rápido de lo que anticipé, y ya llamé a la Asociación de Magos, no hay marcha atrás, llegarán aquí dentro de muy poco... tengo que hallar a ese tonto antes de que cometa una estupidez que lo eche todo a perder, ¡Hay Dios!, esto es grave...

...

 **En serio, en serio, no los mataría dejarme uno o dos comentarios, ¿verdad?**

 **Nuevo capítulo dentro de 2 semanas, gente.**

 **¡MATTA NEE!**


	5. CAP 5

**Espero que no me hayan extrañado mucho (a quien engaño, anhelo ser necesitado), tuve algunos problemas con la página, pero ya estoy bien.**

 **Gócenlo**

 **RESOLVIENDO LA INCÓGNITA, PARTE I**

...

¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS, SABER!?

No lo puedo creer, ¿¡pero que está mal con ella!? No lo puedo entender aún, pero, yo, es que, yo, no entiendo nada... llevo tres horas tratando de localizarla, he tratado de hacer un enlace telepático, y también he intentado localizar su rastro de mana, o simplemente ir a los lugares de la ciudad que sé a ella le gustan, como la colina del templo Ryuyuki, o el lago, o el mirador, pero nada, ¡nada!, no la hallo. Siento que de seguir así, me voy a volver loco.

Ahorita son... ¡ha!, ni idea de la hora, pero creo que ya casi es media noche, y yo aquí, de idiota, buscando a Saber por toda la ciudad cuando para empezar no sé ni a donde se fue. ¿ir a pasar la noche en casa de unos colegas? Es cierto que el carisma y la educación de Saber la hacen congeniar rápidamente con casi cualquiera, y que con los demás maestros se está llevando bastante bien, pero, ¿con que maestros se ha ido Saber a pasar la noche...? ¡Esperen!, ¿por lo menos estoy seguro que se fue a donde algún profesor...? digo, ella pudo mentirme, ¿no? ¿¡pero que digo!? Si Saber jamás me mentiría tan frescamente en mi cara, ¿o sí?

Creo que ahora estoy en el sendero que conduce hacia el parque de la ciudad, ese al que iba durante el Tanabata en el verano a ver luciérnagas con Kiritsugu cuando era pequeño... esos son muy buenos recuerdos, realmente extraño a mi viejo. Hay una banca a mi derecha, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento es sentarme antes de que me de un colapso nervioso. Es un banco de concreto, la noche está helada a pesar de que apenas va a empezar septiembre, por lo cual la banca está helada también. A pesar de que estamos en el descanso de verano aún, tenemos que seguir viendo algunas de las clases extracurriculares, como la de kendo que imparte Saber, por lo cual mis compañeros de tercero tuvieron que acortar sus vacaciones. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso con la mente un poco mas fría, ¿por qué el nuevo director impuso esa tonta regla de restringir las vacaciones de los de tercero durante el verano a cambio de dejarnos acabar el año escolar dos meses antes...? nunca se había hecho algo así, no que yo recuerde, que raro.

Me quedé sentado en ese banco por alrededor de media hora, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, ya sin ganas siquiera de saber en donde se encontraba Saber, solo pensando en el pasado, en la guerra del Santo Grial, en Archer, en Gilgamesh, en lo que descubrí acerca de Illia... sí, me puse a pensar en todas las personas que conozco, en Rin, en Fuji-nee... ¡Fuji-nee! ¡lo olvidé por completo! Cuando salí corriendo a buscar a Saber ella salió corriendo en mi búsqueda llamándome a gritos, cuando me encuentre me va a matar, y si me halla Tohsaka primero me irá peor, ¡hay cielos! Mejor la llamo.

Rápidamente tomé mi teléfono celular para marcarle a Fuji-nee, espero que me responda...

 _pppmmmm... pppmmm... pppmmm... -Aló, Fujimura al habla._

¡piuf!, por fin me responde, su mutismo ya me estaba preocupando. -Ah, Fuji-nee, soy yo, Shirou, sí, lamento...

-¿¡ _Entonces por qué te fuiste!?, ¿¡tienes idea de lo angustiada que estaba, E-M-I-Y-A!?_

Si soy honesto, yo ya me esperaba que ella me gritara, por eso tengo el auricular de teléfono a una distancia prudente de mi oído, pero lo que no me esperaba es...

-¿Emiya-kun? -al oír esa voz, no, ese tono de voz, no, el que me dijera "Emiya-kun", al oír eso, sentí como el alma se me caía perfectamente hasta los pies... Tohsaka Rin me estaba mirando con esa sonrisa tan... escalofriante, y me estaba apuntando con el brazo extendido, sellos mágicos brillando con su característico verde brillante a la vista.

Estaba mudo, me daba miedo decir algo que motivara lo suficiente a Rin a dispararme, ya sabía yo lo que dolía uno de esos, solo me quedé ahí, paralizado y mudo en el banco, esperando a que ella hiciera movimiento alguno.

-¿Sabes, Emiya-kun?, cuando Fujimura-sensei me dijo que saliste corriendo a buscar a Saber sin decir nada, me preocupé bastante, pensando que lo poco de lucidez como mago que habías adquirido bajo mi entrenamiento se había ido por el granate, pero creo que el hecho de verte aquí sentado en medio de la nada haciendo nada -se me acercó unos pasos, aún apuntándome -creo que eso me molesta aún más, mucho, mucho más.

-Hee, hee, mira Rin, es que me entró algo, no se como explicarlo, sentí la necesidad de... -traté de explicarme.

-¡Callate ya y escucha!, me gritó, muy enfadada ya- ¿¡que no puedes ver que estamos en una emergencia muy, muy grave, Shirou!?

 _-Heeem, ¿Tohsaka, eres tú, Shirou, dónde estás?_

¡Mierda!, me olvidé de que Fuji-nee seguía en línea.

-Corta esa llamada, ya -me ordenó en un susurro Rin.

Yo obedecí a Rin en el momento -Te hablo luego -le dije a Fuji-nee.

- _He, ¿Shirou...?_

apagué el celular y me lo guardé en un bolsillo del pantalón. Cuando lo hice, me fijé en el rostro de Rin; ya no me apuntaba, pero se veía extremadamente seria y enojada, pero creo que no era conmigo.

-Shirou, seguro te sigues preguntando que es lo que sucede con Saber, ¿verdad? Pues te digo que ahora yo sé que pasa, pero ahora mismo tenemos un problema mayor entre manos, así que cállate y préstame atención, ¿me entendiste?

Esa declaración de Rin me dejó bastante perplejo, ¿de verdad sabe que le ha pasado a Saber? Si es así, yo... debo saberlo. Así que solo puse mi mayor cara seriedad posible, y le dije:

-Te escucho

...

 **Perdonen por la tardanza**


	6. CAP 6

**El capítulo de hoy, disfrútenlo.**

 **El universo de Fate no me pertenece, solo esta linda historia...**

/

¿Nunca les ha pasado que cuando voltean a ver a cierto punto de sus vidas, en una situación apremiante, y les da por ponerse a pensar en que momento las cosas empezaron a ir tan mal...?

Adivinen, lo estoy haciendo justo ahora, ahora que este maldito perro de la Iglesia nos tiene a Shirou y a mi atrincherados en lo profundo del bosque. Y adivinen que mas... sí, eso mismo, ahora lo sé, sé que el momento mismo en que perdí tranquilidad en mi vida fue cuando decidí perdonarle la vida a ese tonto chico pelirrojo idealista llamado Emiya Shirou.

-Te lo advertiré una vez más, heredera de los Tohsaka -desde detrás de unos arboles, a cincuenta metros de ese cretino, al pie de una pequeña colina en medio del bosque para que nos sirva de salvaguarda de los ataques de ese maniático, me empieza a hablar... tengo que tener bien asido a Shirou, ese tonto podría dar a conocer nuestra ubicación -entreguen de una buena vez a la Cosa Corrupta -la voz de ese desgraciado solo es menos siniestra que la gabardina verde oscuro con negro que porta, y esas botas... ¿quién una unas pesadas botas de gala para perseguir gente en un bosque. -Entreguen ya a mi presa, o yo, -el tipo eleva al cielo oscuro de la noche otoñal su guantelete derecho, como si hiciera un juramento -el mismísimo Julianos Salader, Cazador de Corruptos, ¡los aniquilaré!

Una energía bastante caliente, prana fundido a altas temperaturas, seguramente importadas desde el mismísimo infierno, de donde seguro proviene este infeliz también, envicia el área de 10 km a la redonda de este bosque, ¡Si continúa sacudiéndonos con esa energía tan caliente incendiará todo el bosque entero!

-¡Rin, no lo soporto más! -el tonto este se quiere zafar de mi agarre, lo tengo que apretar fuertemente de su brazo para frenarlo un poco -¡Rin! -ahora me reprocha a mi, volteando a verme -¿¡que no ves que si no lo detenemos aquí y ahora, Saber va a...!?

-¡Ya lo sé tonto! -le corté en su diatriba; el se calló. Bien. -pero saliendo a lo loco no vamos a conseguir nada. Escucha bien: -lo arrastré diez árboles a la izquierda, colina arriba, siempre cuidando que el otro ese nos viera, él está de pie inmóvil con el guantelete al aire esperando que salgamos corriendo como ratas que huyen de un fumigador -Para vencer al idiota ese, solo tenemos una alternativa... -meto la mano en la pequeña mochila que cargo, buscando... ¡ajá!, ¡lo hallé! -darle donde más le duele... -Shirou me estaba prestando toda su atención, magnífico, necesitaré de toda su ayuda y disposición -...y eso es...

¿Que como Shirou y yo llegamos a esta situación, con ese lunático títere de la Iglesia cazando a Saber y a nosotros como si fuéramos conejos dicen...?

Bueno...

...

Un bello poema a la incredulidad es lo que era el poema del más tonto chico que he conocido; sí, era obvio que no se creía , o lo que es más obvio pensar, que no quería creer en nada, nada, de lo que le he dicho. No lo culpo, yo también desearía que no fuera así, pero...

-¡H-h-h-h-h-heeeee, Rin! -y ahí estaba, sus balbuceos infantiles -no, no es que, yo, no puedo, pero, no, es que, ¿como es que es esto posible? -se estaba agarrando algunos mechones de su pelo, tirando de ellos de la frustración. -¡A Saber no le puede estar pasando esto, es imposible, ella no es como él -me refutó tajante, ya me estaba empezando a exasperar, por eso estaba sentada sobre esa banca en el parque, es mejor esperar a Shirou sentado. -no lo creo, ¡no, no, no, no, no -y lo hizo, se tiró al suelo -no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

 _¡PLAFF!_

Un certero y milimétricamente preciso disparo de mi gundr a 2 cm del rostro de Shirou fue suficiente para calmarlo. Él me quedó viendo con cara de idiota, o sea, la de siempre, solo que más sorprendido. Antes de que hablara para quejarse, hablé yo.

Escucha, Shirou -sentada en esa banqueta me crucé de piernas, y traté de imprimir toda la seriedad posible a mi voz -por si no te has iluminado aún, esta es una situación que a mi más que a nadie me fastidia, Saber es mi Familiar, todo lo que pase con ella, bueno o malo, es bueno o malo de igual forma para mi también, ¿entiendes?

-Pu-pues esta es una situación muy, muy, muy mala Tohsaka -y dale con el Tohsaka, tendré que embrujar a ese tonto para que se le queme la lengua cada que me diga así -hay que hacer algo cuanto antes y...

-Con ese mismo motivo fue que te fui a buscar, la Iglesia ya envió a alguien, y seguro la Asociación para mañana nos enviará a algunos de los suyos, hay que actuar ahora mismo, ¿no queremos que le pongan las manos encima a Saber, verdad? -le pregunté de manera sugerente.

-No te pases Rin -me espetó molesto... ¡haaay, que lindo! -¿y bien? -finalmente se levantó del suelo, y se puso de pie, poniéndose su chaqueta café -¿Con quién hay que pelear?

-Tranquilo Shirou, -levantando mi trasero de la banqueta me sacudo el polvo de mi falda azul rey que tanto me gusta, y tan buena es para las batallas -es un representante de la Iglesia, y si todos siguen el mismo protocolo que Kirei -como se me amarga la lengua con solo nombrarlo -lo más probable es que con hablar con él se resuelva la situación, los de la Asociación de magos tal vez presenten algo más de problemas, pero bueno -sonreí de forma conciliadora -siempre está bien estar preparados para la diplomacia, ¿no? -le dije.

...

...Y eso nos trae de vuelta a esta situación... ¡Oigan!, ¿¡como diablos iba yo a saber que la Iglesia enviaría a ese animal desquiciado de Lord Julianos Archt Salader a cazarnos!? ¡A él no lo envían jamás!

¿Y tú que decías que íbamos a negociar con el representante de la Iglesia, no? -me intenta espetar Shirou, antes de atacar a Julianos. No pudo elegir mejor momento.

-Escucha, Shirou, o puedo justificar mi supocisión, o nos concentramos en vencer al Cazador de Corruptos? -le susurré. Él asintió, invocando a sus 2 espadas cortas. -Buena respuesta, -le dije, y preparé el cristal especial que tengo pensado usar en la pelea -Vamos en 3, 2, 1...

/

 **Siguiente semana, siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡MATTA NEE!**


End file.
